NeS1 Post 153
NeS1 Post 153 opens with Semievil facing off against Sam, who seeks revenge for the death of Max in NeS1 Post 151. Arbiter, likewise, challenges Semievil with a lightsaber. Grand Admiral Thrawn, however, sends down his entire arsenal of the Imperial war-machine to the arena. The heroes fight valiantly but are becoming overwhelmed. In The Crow's Nest Gebohq and The Otter find a mysterious big switch and decide to push it. Upon doing do The Never-ending Story suddenly comes to an abrupt The End. In the Writers' Realm, Gebohq the Writer is highly entertained that his April Fools' Post fooled The Editor. Post *Semievil casually walks away from his previous fight in search of Gebohq. As he lifts his head up though, he sees an enraged SamSam & Max article, Wikipedia. standing before him. Sam does not resemble the comical mercinary dog/cop we've known to love, but instead looks like something out of a horror movie.* Sam: Max is dead! You shall pay! Sem: You speak like caveman, ugh ugh! *Sem then casually pushes aside the bloodthirsty Sam and sees a partially wire-framed Arbiter. His hair shinning gold and his eyes glowing green, Arbiter draws out his piercing blue lightsaber, preparing to fight Semievil. The two start to have a half-hour talk that is classic to any Dragonball ZDragon Ball Z article, Wikipeda. episode, where then Ares's clone steps into the picture, just to make things interesting.* Sem: Why does this look familiar? *Sem draws his halberd out, preparing to fight once again. Meanwhile, out in the darkness of space above the arena, [[the Chimera|the Chimera]] hovers once again, commanded by a refreshed G.A. Thrawn* Thrawn: Send down the troops! The TIE's! Aww what the hell, just send it all down! *While all this is going on, Gebohq and theOtter discover a deadly secret while enjoying the luxeries of the "Crow's Nest"* Otter: Hey Geb, what do you suppose this thing does? *TheOtter points at a large flashing red button that says "DO NOT PUSH".* Geb: Beats me. Otter: Should we find out? Geb: Sure. *TheOtter's finger dramatically starts to slowly head for the button. Back in the arena, the Imperial troops have landed, causing havoc and such, with laser fire everywhere.* Antestarr: I don't think I can keep this up much longer. MissFire: Neither can I... *The reader's attention goes back to Sem, who is having a very nicely looking coreographed fight with Sam, Arbi, and the clone. The camera switches again to theOtter's finger reaching for the button, then to the troops, then to the finger, then to Sem's fight, then to RobX sleeping, then to the finger, then the camera switches are so fast we can't even tell what they're trying to show, but the last things we see is Sem dying, Thrawn laughing, Antestarr and MissFire making out, and then the finger pushing the button down. There is an inordinante amount of silence and inaction as we see Geb and theOtter simply stand there.* Geb: Hmm. Guess it wa sjust decoration. *Suddenly, the entire arena turns red, and a loud computer voice is heard saying "Closing! Closing!" Geb: Whoops, spoke too soon. *The camera quickly goes black for quite some time. Then, simple white letters spell out "Thread Closed" across the screen. The End.* *Meanwhile, in the Interactive story board offices, Geb the thread writer turns in the post you now have seen to the editor. After having read it himself, the editor looks up to Geb.* Editor: So you've ended the Neverending story? Geb: Yeup *snicker* I have. *breaks out laughing* APRIL FOOL'S! Hahahaha...you thought I ended it! Man, what a laugh. Editor: Er...it wasn't that funny. Go back now and write some real posts. *Geb the writer heads back to his cubicle, laughing his head off.* References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post Category:April Fools Post